


I Wouldn't Let God Part Us

by Lumine_scent



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Washette - Freeform, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumine_scent/pseuds/Lumine_scent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one is really short but it's really cute. One moment, and person, in Lafayette's life can make him question and see the beauties of the world. Is there really someone watching over us, planning out our fate?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wouldn't Let God Part Us

It was Sunday morning, no work today and we have the house to ourselves. I'm not inviting John or Alex or anybody over like we do every weekend, this is just for us. We were going to stay in and be lazy but George is a early riser and loves to wake me up in 4 in the morning. He asked me if we could go for a morning jog before the sun rises.

I groaned trying to wake up and tried to cancel his voice out to go back to sleep. I turned to look at him and pulled the fluffy white comforter over my head. 

"Please?" He begged. 

I peered through the blanket that covered my face and gave him an annoyed look.

He responded with a puppy face. 

Fuck. 

"D'accord." I said. 

He smiled in excitement and repeatedly clapped his hands to get me up while yelling "Ok, let's go we gotta hurry its only 5:23. C'mon, c'mon where's the energy?" He leaned over the end of the bed to pull the covers off of me and disrupting my beauty sleep. 

"Stop it! Ok ok, I'm up!"

He laughed, went to his closet to put on his gray basketball shorts and a navy blue sweatshirt. He was all smiley and happy getting ready for our work out. Don't get me wrong I love him to death but I despised him when it came to things like this. Notamment things like this. 

I sit up feeling like absolute crap, and I'm naked. Where are my boxe- oh. They're sitting in the corner across the room that should be a suite. Along with my dark green blazer and black dress pants leading towards the enormous bed. I got out of bed, collecting the pieces of my suit and putting them in hamper in the bathroom. 

I wore a purple muscle shirt, black shorts and my gray running shoes. Why did I agree to get up so early, I still feel the aching pain in my back from... last night. We stretch and George does yoga afterwards. It was really cute. He sets up those things that counts your steps and a heart rate monitor. Why is he using that? I don't know, he's weird. We're just going for a run. He worries for no reason. 

We walk outside, a grayish blue sky that gradually gets a paler from the east somehow soothes me and I'm patiently waiting for the sunrise. Should I go back inside and get my camera? No, I'll just appreciate the serenity of the colors that pour out of the sun and emit life onto the earth. Wow, that just got really poetic. I'll stop. "You ready?" He asks. "Yes, let's go." 

First, we start walking towards the Creek Trail that runs through a forest. With a unwinding stream flowing through the path, ending up in a steep, rocky hill. We've been up this trail before so I can see why he wanted to do it, it was beautiful. When we arrived, then did the pain commence. Let me tell you this, I have huge ass biceps and probably the most perfectly sculpted body that any gay man can drool over. But, when it comes to running I am can pass out after a few minutes. I know it doesn't make sense but I had Thoract-o-something a while ago. So my lungs are slightly impaired and I can get out of breath easily. The doctor said I shouldn't give up living a healthy lifestyle because of it and I'm not going to be a bum for the rest of my life. It really hurts if it gets overworked, and I have to ask George to slow down from time to time. He's says he's happy to do so though. 

We start jogging about a mile down the trail and I'm out of breath. He turned around to see me struggling and try to keep up with him at his pace. "I'm sorry is this not your speed?" He laughed. "Can you please slow down a little this is serious" I pleaded. His pace slowed down right next to me, jogging side by side. I could see the small wooden bridge crossing the stream, surrounded by trees ahead of me. As we approach I got too tired and started to walk. "Already?" He said still a few feet ahead of me. I shook my head and leaned over the railing of the bridge to see how the water flows down the horizon. It connected to the sun and the stream carved a perfect pathway for us to see the rising light. 

George stood and watched the fantastic sunrise with me, leaning his head on my shoulder. We were in silence, taking in nature and being completely relaxed. I haven't felt this in such a long time. I was in peace with myself. That pleasant silence was broken when George asked,

"Hey, Marquis." 

"Yes?" 

"Do you believe in God?" 

I paused for a moment and looked at him. Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion. Where did this come from? I started to question about how I should respond. I sighed. 

"I did." My voice was shaking and it seemed to make him sad. He moved his eyes to look up to me. I always felt so uncomfortable talking about this. 

"You did?" 

I thought of what I had to say to explain the tragedy of my faith. What would his reaction be? Is he religious at all? This is absurd, why should I be talking about this? 

"Where this did come from, Cher?"

"I just wanted to know. I don't know if there is a god or not. But just now, looking at this sunrise and being here with you, I am convinced that there is."

That made me question too. Only seeing the beauty in the world at this moment at this time almost made me think that there was something out there. Watching us. Helping us. Maybe he was the one who brought us together. 

But those thoughts instantly faded because my opinions and logic are persistent, it wouldn't allow to be tricked or to be afraid of the supernatural. I have to say it feels euphoric just to be relieved of not having to worry about the bitterness of people and their stupidity. 

"I don't, mon cher, but if there was.."

He lifted his head off of my shoulder to look at me with heart eyes. I looked back at him, at his beautiful face. 

"I wouldn't let Him part us." 

It sounded heartfelt and meaningful to me. Just another cheesy inspirational quote by Marquis, but somehow George didn't think so. 

"That... was beautiful sweetheart." "Sweetheart? Jesus Christ this is getting emotional already."  
"You made it emotional" He mocked.  
"Ok, yes I did" I rolled my eyes at him.  
He leaned in closer to me to give a small soft kiss on the lips. He was a good kisser, all of them full of love and sincerity like it was our first. We were looking into each other's eyes for a long moment after we broke the kiss and laughed in each other's faces. 

"You want to continue on the trail?" I asked. "Not right now, let's stay here." He puts his head back on my shoulder. "Besides the sun hasn't completely risen yet." I look to the horizon, the sky is filled with light blues and lavender purples. Starting to shine oranges and deep rosy reds, rays of sunlight hit our faces through the leaves of the trees and beamed everywhere else on the earth. It was truly magnificent.

I was filled with joy and happiness for us to be here, together. Maybe there was something out there.


End file.
